Vive les lunettes
by CapitainePlume
Summary: Ou quand Harry ne peut dormir, en proie à ses cauchemars.
1. Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous,_

_Voilà, mon autre compte étant dorénavant vide, je me lance lentement mais sûrement dans la réédition de mes anciennes fanfictions ^^_

_Bien entendu, l'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire._

_Bonne lecture ou relecture =)_

_Plume._

* * *

**Vive les lunettes.**

Harry avait passé une très mauvaise journée et maintenant qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir enfin se reposer un minimum, ses cauchemars l'empêchaient de dormir. Bien que le mage noir soit tombé et que sa cicatrice ait cessé de le faire souffrir, le survivant était toujours en proie à d'horribles et affreux cauchemars dans lesquels ils voyaient mourir tous ceux qu'il aimait. Cette nuit, il avait une fois de plus rêvé de Sirius se faisant aspirer au travers du voile et du rire démoniaque de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cela ne finirait donc jamais ?!

Ne voulant pas replonger dans d'autres onirismes fort désagréables, le griffondor se leva et, bien que le couvre-feu soit passé depuis plusieurs heures, sortit se "promener" dans les couloirs du château. Malheureusement, dans sa hâte, il oublia de prendre sa cape d'invisibilité.

Drago Malefoy effectuait, comme chaque soir à cette heure tardive, sa ronde de préfet en chef, se réjouissant de pouvoir retirer des points aux autres maisons. Malheureusement pour lui, il semblait que tout le château soit devenu raisonnable en respectant le couvre-feu. Triste et frustré de n'avoir pu retirer de points à personne, le serpentard s'apprêtait à rentrer à son dortoir quand il entendit un grand "BOUM" venant du fond du couloir. Heureux, il se précipita, mais néanmoins silencieusement, à la rencontre du malheureux élève qui allait se faire prendre. Ce qu'il vit ensuite faillit le faire partir dans un fou-rire. Devant lui se trouvait un Harry Potter à quatre pattes, cherchant ses lunettes à tâtons ainsi qu'à l'aveuglette parmi les morceaux de l'armure qu'il venait de renverser.

Voyant où se trouvaient les lunettes de son binoclard préféré, Malefoy les ramassa silencieusement avant de dire d'une voix qui se voulait narquoise :

- Vingt points en moins pour se promener dans le château après le couvre-feu.

- Malefoy ! s'écria Harry.

- Trés juste Potter...

Le dit Potter se prit une autre armure en tentant vainement de retrouver ses précieuses lunettes.

- Par Merlin, t'es aussi myope que Weasley est roux le balafré ! se moqua Drago.

- Elles sont à gauche, ajouta-t-il.

Harry, n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'écouter son ennemi, se dirigea à gauche et se trébucha dans la première armure qu'il avait fait tombé, étant perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sale fouine ! pesta-t-il, se sentant idiot de l'avoir écouté.

- Restes poli, tu veux ? Tu devrais avancer si tu veux les récupérer, se moqua derechef le serpentard.

Le survivant recula et se prit le mûr, étouffant un juron.

- Merlin ! Je t'avais pourtant bien dit d'avancer ! ricana Drago, de plus en plus prêt d'éclater de rire.

Harry s'assit alors contre le mur et prit une moue boudeuse, sachant qu'il ne récupèrerait pas ses lunettes de sitôt et qu'il allait devoir subir les moqueries du serpentard.

Drago s'approcha alors de lui, se pencha pour être à sa hauteur, lui remit délicatement ses lunettes sur le nez, admira ses yeux vert émeraude et déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres avant de susurrer :

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu boudes.

Sur ce, il s'en alla rapidement, laissant le survivant surpris mais, souriant.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu, je suis ouverte à toute sorte de review =)_


	2. Chapitre 2

_Voilà la suite ^^_

_Plume._

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago regretta son geste. Certes, il aimait Potter, il le savait mais avec tous les sales coups qu'il lui avait déjà joués, il semblait évident que la réciproque était impossible. Alors, pourquoi diable l'avait-il embrassé ?!

Il savait évidemment qu'il en mourrait d'envie, depuis très longtemps déjà et, quand il l'avait vu afficher sa petite moue boudeuse, il n'avait su résister à la tentation que représentaient ses lèvres.

Il avait donc tout simplement fourni à sa némésis la meilleure chose à utiliser contre lui !

Las de ses pensées, l'héritier Malefoy s'assit sur le bord d'une fenêtre du château, désireux d'oublier Harry et ses yeux, beaucoup trop verts pour sa santé mentale, juste un instant.

Seulement et bien malheureusement pour lui, ce repos ne lui fut guère accordé car, à peine assis, il vit Potter tourner dans l'angle du couloir et comble de malchance pour lui, il venait dans sa direction !

_Tout mais pas ça... Comment vais-je pouvoir m'expliquer sur mon geste de la veille ?!_ songea le vert et argent avec désespoir.

S'apprêtant à devoir subir les moqueries et foudres de celui qui hantait ses nuits, le blond voulut le devancer et lui dit, d'une voix qu'il voulait hautaine mais qui sortit plutôt comme un murmure :

- Je suppose que tu viens pour te venger...

Le peu d'assurance qu'il percevait dans sa propre voix le laissa stupéfait mais pas autant que le griffondor qui, ne s'attendant pas à entendre cela, mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, le sourire aux lèvres :

- Mais pas du tout, je ne suis pas là pour ça.

- Pourquoi alors ? demanda Malefoy, ne s'étant pas préparé à d'autres éventualités.

- Disons que, je suis là pour reprendre ce que tu m'as volé ! déclara le rouge et or, de l'amusement étant clairement visible dans ses yeux.

Voyant que Drago ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le serpentard, trop heureux de ce qui lui arrivait, répondit avec fougue au baiser et les deux jeunes hommes ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

Un petit silence s'installa alors entre eux, aucun ne sachant quoi dire suite au baiser. Drago, ne voulant pas que l'instant magique qu'ils venaient de vivre s'arrête, déclara d'une voix innocente :

- Et, si j'avais envie de le garder ce baiser ?

Harry lui sourit de manière tendre et cela fit fondre son cœur.

- Dans ce cas, répondit malicieusement le rouge et or, je devrais sûrement te le donner... Après tout, ne dit-on pas "donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler" ?

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée mais, pas pour la dernière, Harry embrassa son serpentard.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
